Love Kills (Freddie Mercury song)
| recorded = 1984 | studio = | venue = | genre = Hi-NRG | length = 4:29 | label = CBS | writer = | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = I Was Born to Love You | next_year = 1985 }} "Love Kills" is a song by Freddie Mercury, and his first song recorded as a solo artist. It was originally used in Giorgio Moroder's 1984 restoration and edit of the 1927 silent film Metropolis, as part of the film's new soundtrack. In 1985, the film was nominated at the 5th Golden Raspberry Awards for Worst Musical Score, and the song itself was nominated for Worst Original Song.[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0017136/awards Metropolis at the Internet Movie Database] Nevertheless, the single reached number ten on the UK Singles Chart. "Love Kills" was also used for the closing credits of the 1993 film Loaded Weapon 1. In 2009, a cover version by English synthpop singer Little Boots was included on her extended plays Little Boots and Illuminations. In 2014, Brian May and Roger Taylor reworked a previously unreleased ballad version of the song for inclusion on the compilation Queen Forever, an album which focuses on Queen's love songs and ballads. Track listings | length1 = 4:29 | title2 = Rotwang's Party (Robot Dance) | writer2 = Moroder | length2 = 3:10 }} | length1 = 5:21 | title2 = Rotwang's Party (Robot Dance) | note2 = extended remix | writer2 = Moroder | length2 = 5:21 }} Personnel *Freddie Mercury – vocals, synthesizers *Reinhold Mack – synthesizers, programming Queen version A previously unreleased ballad version of the song was reworked by Brian May and Roger Taylor for the compilation Queen Forever. The Queen version is a stripped-down ballad version, while Mercury's version is a high energy track. "Love Kills" was originally written for Queen's eleventh studio album The Works, but was not used. Personnel *Freddie Mercury – lead vocals *Brian May – guitars, keyboards, bass guitar *Roger Taylor – drums *John Deacon – additional guitars Remixes * "Love Kills (Wolf remix)" was found in a promotional CD issued only in the United States in 1992. * "Love Kills (Pixel '82 remix)" and "Love Kills (More Oder Rework by The Glimmers)" can both be found in the UK double-CD release of the 2006 compilation album Lover of Life, Singer of Songs: The Very Best of Freddie Mercury Solo * Several remixes of the track are found in the 2006 Love Kills (remix) singles released in various European countries, with different track lists: ** "Love Kills (Sunshine People Radio remix)" ** "Love Kills (Star Rider remix)" ** "Love Kills (Rank 1 Radio remix)" ** "Love Kills (Sunshine People Club remix)" Charts References External links * Category:1984 debut singles Category:1984 songs Category:CBS Records singles Category:Freddie Mercury songs Category:Hi-NRG songs Category:Little Boots songs Category:Song recordings produced by Giorgio Moroder Category:Song recordings produced by Reinhold Mack Category:Songs written for films Category:Songs written by Freddie Mercury Category:Songs written by Giorgio Moroder